


The Start of Many Firsts

by slashedsilver



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/pseuds/slashedsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeorim Goo Yong Ha, lady killer and outrageous flirt, never been kissed? Impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Many Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days), for the prompt _first_. Am posting here first because I like to have all my writing in one place, but will probably rework it into a longer fic.

Their breaths skitter across each other's faces as they lean in, tentatively, towards each other, closer than they have ever been before.

Jae Shin's heart is beating double time in his chest, feeling as though a hiccup might threaten to bubble out of him any moment -- but then, Yoon Shik has cured him of those, hasn't she? He is left to wonder, instead, if Yong Ha can hear his heartbeat as clearly as Jae Shin can.

He sneaks a glance to check, only to find that Yong Ha's eyes have fluttered close, pink tongue flickering out to wet his lips. If Jae Shin didn't know better, he would think Yong Ha is... nervous. But the thought is illogical in itself. Yeorim Goo Yong Ha, lady killer and outrageous flirt, never been kissed? Impossible.

But the slight pause has caused Yong Ha to open his eyes in wary confusion, and at the distance they are, Jae Shin can read every single insecurity and hesitation in his expression. Jae Shin feels momentarily abashed, as though reading something that is not meant for his eyes. Yong Ha's true self is always buried somewhere under the layers of flamboyant clothing and exuberant gestures, carefully guarded, like he thinks his real emotions and feelings are not worth showing to the world. Seeing them laid bare over Yong Ha's face now -- it is mesmerising. Jae Shin stares a moment too long.

Yong Ha starts to pull back, lowering his head like he's done something wrong. In a second he will be making excuses for his behaviour, and finding a way to quickly turn it into a joke. In a minute he will be out of the door, and they will never get back to the same level of intimacy they have (finally) reached here.

Jae Shin is not having that.

With his usual authoritative glare, he grabs Yong Ha's wrist and pulls him back in. "Don't run away. It will become a habit." In his grip, he feels Yong Ha shiver, almost imperceptibly.

And because words have never been his strong suit, he closes the final distance, and seals everything they have and will have together, the best way he knows how.


End file.
